Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $113.6\%$
Explanation: $113.6$ percent = $113.6$ per cent = $113.6$ per hundred $113.6\% = \dfrac{113.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{113.6\%} = 1.136$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.